Gundam Duel
by Kintaro
Summary: What happens when Duo talks Heero into playing Duel Monsters? Also, what happens when Quatre puts together a mysterious golden puzzle that his father gave him.
1. Chapter 1: Annoying Americans

Gundam Duel

**Chapter 1: Annoying Americans**

Heero's eye twitched slightly as the always annoying voice of a young American pierced the air. "Heero! You need to see this cool new game that they started playing at school! It's called Duel Monsters!"

Heero tried to ignore the overly active teenager by typing away at his laptop.

To his annoyance, his laptop screen was closed and was replaced by Duo's head and a deck of brown cards in his hand.

Heero sighed resigning to his fate, "You won't leave me alone until I play will you?"

"Nope." the American smiled.

"Ok." Heero almost smiled. "I'll tell you what. If I beat you then you have to leave me alone for a week." Heero was confident that he would win. He always beat Dr. J in poker and so Heero had come to think of himself as a good card player.

"But you don't even know the rules to Duel Monsters." Duo pointed out. "All well. If I win you will have to go with me to The Place."

Heero shuddered slightly and added, "Well I can solve the rule dilemma." With a few taps Heero had brought up a complete set of rules for the game on his trusty laptop via wireless internet.

"Great!" Duo laughed pulling the coffee table up and set his two decks on either end. He then placed himself across the way and began to shuffle his deck. "I'll go first ok?"

Heero nodded as he absent-mindedly shuffled his deck while scanning the rules on his laptop.

"Let's Duel!" Duo said setting his deck down and drawing his cards. "We'll play with 2000 LP"

//Heero: 2000

Duo: 2000//

"Hn." Heero scanned his hand. He had 3 low level monsters and 2 magic cards. According to the rules he could only place one monster on the field.

"I place Mystic Elf(800/2000)." Heero placed the card. "Well I cannot attack so it is your turn."

"Yeah!" Duo exclaimed setting a card down. "Blue Eyes Silver Zombie in Attack mode." (900/700)  "Attack Silver Fang!" Duo giggled. "Ok, that destroys your monster and you lose 100 Life Points."

//Heero: 1900

Duo: 2000//

"Hn." Heero huffed reading the part about defense mode. "I place Mechanicalchaser in attack mode."(1850/800) "I attack destroying Zombie and making you lose 950 LP."

//Heero: 1600

Duo: 1050//

Duo smirked as he drew his next card. "I place Shield Elf in Defense mode."(150/2100) "I also place this card face down."

Heero cocked an eyebrow reading the rules on Magic and Trap cards. "I use 7 Completed on Mechanicalchaser raising it's attack by 700 points."(2550/800) "He attacks destroying your Shield Elf."

Duo chuckled, "So you learned to use magic. Too bad I had this trap card. Mirror Force! It destroys your Chaser and cancels out his attack."

"Hn."

Duo laughed drawing a new card. He placed Silly Clown (1500/500). "Silly Clown attacks directly to your life points."

//Heero: 400

Duo:1050//

"hn" Heero replied drawing a card. It was a Magic Card. "I use Monster Reborn for bring back Mechanicalchaser. Then I play Soul Exchange to sacrifice both Mechanicalchaser and Shield Elf to Summon my Blue Eyes White Dragon."(3000/2500)

Duo's eyes went wide. Heero had already figured out how to summon an over Lv4 monster! Not only that but he did it with a Blue Eyes White Dragon using a complicated strategy. Perhaps Duo really had underestimated his silent friend.

"Blue Eyes attacks killing Silly Clown and doing 1500 damage."

//Heero:400

Duo: 0//

 "I win the Duel. Good night Duo." With this Heero closed his laptop and stood up going for his room.

Duo sat there looking at the Blue Eyes White Dragon card. Heero beat him. How? Duo chuckled. Perhaps he could duel Heero again. "I mean there is a tournament in a week at school. I bet Heero can't say no to a challenge. I'll ask him tomorrow."

Meanwhile upstairs, Quatre fiddled with a golden puzzle that his father had given him. 

**FIN.**

**New Cards:**

Shield Elf (150/2100) This Elf uses her powerful magic t create an almost impenetrable shield.

Silly Clown (1500/500) Effect: Can make any opponent's monster 'laugh' putting it out of play for your turn. Must be activated in Standby Phase and lasts until the end of your turn.


	2. Chapter 2: Of Puzzles and Duels

**Chapter 2: Of Puzzles and Duels**

Quatre looked down at the puzzle that he had just finished putting together. It was a strange shape of an upside pyramid with a loop on the top. What was even stranger than the shape was the fact that all of the seams where the pieces went together couldn't be found. Quatre thought his new trinket might be a good luck charm and so he took a golden chain from his dresser and laced it through the loop.

As Quatre fastened the puzzle around his neck the puzzle glowed slightly and Quatre was calmed. He felt more confident than he had ever felt before. His hair stood up on end as he felt like electricity was flowing through him.

Breaking Quatre's thoughts, Duo entered Quatre's room with a quick nock. "Nice necklace bud." Duo laughed.

Quatre looked over at the brown cards in Duo's hands, "Duel Monsters?"

"Yeah," Duo scratched the back of his head, "Heero just beat my butt."

"Heero?" Quatre asked reaching under his bed. He pulled out what looked like 2 laptops, "I didn't know he played. You want to Duel me Duo?"

Duo was in shock, "You play Duel Monsters too?"

Quatre nodded, "Rashid and I played to pass time. In fact, Trowa even played me. Here." Quatre handed Duo one of the laptops and motioned for him to sit down. "We got some decks and these Duel Tops, or DTs, when dad had tried to buy out Industrial Illusions."

Duo laughed, "They're the one's who made Duel Monsters." 

He opened the DT. Where there is normally a keyboard were 10 green rectangles.

"You insert your deck in the side like so," Quatre explained inserting his deck into the Right hand side. "Your Discard is in the other side. You place your cads on the field and the computer automatically read them."

Duo inserted his deck and the screen lit up. It displayed Quatre's field. "Wireless connection?"

Quatre nodded drawing his hand, "Let's Duel!"

The displays on the backs of the DTs showed the LP of each Gundam pilot.

//Duo: 2000

Quatre: 2000//

Quatre played a monster in defense mode and placed one card face down.

"Not telling?" Duo teased drawing a card. "YES!" Duo placed Silly Clown(1500/500) in Attack Mode. "I use Silly Clowns effect to place your card out of play."

The screen changed to a 3D clown making faces and antics. Quatre's card turned over revealing a warrior on the ground laughing causing him to drop both his shield and his spear.

"Now I attack your Life Points directly!"

The Clown placed one gloved hand in front of him and released a powerful ball of energy while he laughed hysterically.

//Duo: 2000

Quatre: 500//

"Hee hee I love this computer!"

Quatre nodded drawing his next card. "Silly Clown's effect ends bringing my shield warrior back into play." (1000/1600)

Quatre moved Shield Warrior into Attack Mode and placed the magic card Golden Armor. "It raises Shield Warrior's Defense by 1000 points by moving all of his attack power into his defense. I also play my face down card: Shield and Sword! It exchanges the Attack and Defense points of all monsters on the field!"

Shield Warrior (2600/0)

Silly Clown (500/1500)

Duo looked on in shock once he figured out what Quatre was going for.

"Shield Warrior Attack!" The warrior lifted his golden spear into the air and hurled it at the clown impaling it with a gurgle.

//Duo:0

Quatre: 500//

"What?!" Duo screamed. "How did you—how did he--"

Quatre's puzzle glowed slightly as his hair fell limp over his head once again. "It was a good duel. You almost had me beat."

Duo sighed. "Well I guess I just lost again. I might as well go to bed. Night." Duo left resigning to defeat.

After Duo had left, Quatre sat on his bed looking down at his new 'luck charm' for a long time before finally nodding off.

**FIN**

**New Cards:**

Shield Warrior (1000/1600) This warrior chooses to rely more on his large shield than his spear.

Golden Armor (Magic): For 1 round add all of a monster's Attack Points to it's Defense.


End file.
